lou lightning and the year of remembrance
by golden lightning
Summary: the year of remembrance but what are they remembering . plz rr
1. Keep Remembrance

Lou Lightning and the Year of Remembrance  
  
Lou always was called Lou Lightning; this was because of her marvellous broomstick skills. She could make her broomstick go as fast as wind and she'd played keeper on the local team for as long as she could remember; yet she still wasn't sure if she could make it on one of the Hogwarts' teams. She was starting there in two weeks and she was very excited. She had packed her bags already. Lou had her last ever quidditch game with her local team today and she couldn't help thinking that if she didn't make the Hogwarts team this would be her last ever game of the year.  
  
Lou's family were poor, she could only afford second hand robes and she did not own a pet. She had always wanted an owl but she knew that money was in a bad situation so did not mention this. She pretended she didn't care and was quite happy to go to Hogwarts alone. "Lou, Lou, time for quidditch", her mum called. Lou ran down the stairs realising she was meant to have been there 5 minutes ago. She grabbed her broom and shouted "bye!" to her mum as she rushed out the door.  
  
"Lou, I'm glad you are here," said Coach Willabi as Lou ran up to him panting. "Sadly the game has been cancelled but because it is your last time here we have got a surprise for you". With that Chaz (another member of the team) passed her a beautiful and graceful owl. " Her name is Keep Remembrance," he said. Lou felt like jumping up and down with excitement. "Thank you so much" she said smiling, " but why did you name her Keep Remembrance". The coach told her that Keep represented her playing keeper in the team and Remembrance is to represent this year as the year of remembrance. "My mum is a muggle and my dad left home so I have never been told what that is", Lou said. The whole team looked at her in amazement. Coach took her into a corner and explained, "exactly 10 years ago a boy named Harry Potter defeated the dark lord, Voldemort. The witches and wizards decided to make one year in every 10 years a year of remembrance!" 


	2. Hogwarts Express

Hogwarts Express Lou Lightning had been thinking about what Coach Willabi had said for the last two weeks. She had heard of Harry Potter and Voldemort's battle before, but she thought it was so long ago everyone had forgotten about it. At least she was leaving to go to Hogwarts now. She rushed downstairs. "Mum, Mummmmm, can we go now my bags are all packed and I am ready to go". "Ok, ok, here give me your bags and I'll take them to the car, goodness, they are heavy. What have you got in there?" Lou's mum said as she bundled the bright purple suitcase and Lou's other bags into their old and rusty car. Lou jumped into the backseat of the car and sat there for the ten- minute journey.  
  
"We're there!" Lou exclaimed as her mum pulled the car up outside the busy train station. She said " I'd better come in and make sure you know where you're going". "No mum, it's ok. I know exactly where I am going, platform 9 and 3 quarters. Bye mum, I love you" With that she jumped out the car and ran into the station carrying her luggage and Keep Remembrance.  
  
She was so excited that the moment she stepped in and saw the big crowds she fell over. A girl about her age, with hair about down to her shoulders, which was brownie blond, came over to her. She was carrying a small, midnight black cat in her arms. " Are you ok?" she said, " I saw you fall over". "I'm fine," said Lou " I just scraped my arm a bit, I'm Lou, what's your name". "It's Ellie, you are a witch aren't you?" Lou reassured her by saying she was starting her first year of Hogwarts. By coincidence, so was Ellie. " Do you know what all the crowds are for?" Lou asked. " Yes," replied Ellie, " Once every month of the year of Remembrance there is a tour about where Harry Potter grew up and his time at Hogwarts. It all starts here so I guess people are waiting for it to start. Look at the time, we had better get on the train". The two girls walked towards platform 9 and 3 quarters. When no one was looking they nervously rushed through the wall and jumped on the train.  
  
As Lou looked out of the window she saw families waving to their children as the train set off. She now began to wish that her mum had come in to say a proper goodbye. Lou followed Ellie into a part of the train where a boy who looked as though he was just starting Hogwarts too sat. " Hi", Lou said to the boy. He had blonde hair that looked kind of messy and he looked very nervous. " What is your name?" Ellie said. " Mine is Ellie and this is Lou." " My name is Samuel Malfoy," The boy said nervously, " but you can call me Sam. Lou asked him if his dad was Draco Malfoy. "Yes" the boy replied " and yes he was a supporter of Voldemort, But don't worry, I hate my dad and he was wrong to do what he did, I am nothing like him and I was always against Voldemort and always will be." "Good," said Ellie and Lou together. All three of them laughed, as they knew they were finally on the way to Hogwarts. 


End file.
